The Order Of The Phoenix I
by Catman99
Summary: The story of the first Order.


Chapter 1

The sun was setting on the sleepy little cottage. It cast golden rays of light through the windows and into the living room on the inside. The furniture was rather battered, but it had a homely feel to it, piles of books and papers littered all over the room. Remus Lupin smiled slightly as he heard his son protesting rather vocally about being changed into his new nappy. A few weeks old at best, young Teddy had already decided that screaming the house down was the best way to get anything accomplished.

Remus lifted a leather bound book off the pile nearest to him, and sat down in a worn armchair, angling it so that the dying sun shone it's golden light onto the cover. He chuckled as he saw the gold lettering that was pressed into the front.

'_Thestral Enthusiasts Guild Photo Album Year Of 1979'_

That had been Hagrid's idea of course - what better cover for the Order of the Phoenix than a group of eccentric wizards and witches who met up weekly for tea and crumpets? It had worked, in it's way; no one had ever come knocking on the door of the Thestral Enthusiasts Guild during the three years of open war with Voldemort.

He lifted the old leather cover and flipped it over to reveal the first photo. The inauguration of the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix. There they were, the initiates. James Potter, grinning and holding Lilly (still Evans, he reminded himself) around the waist. He was flanked on either side by a much younger looking Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who was laughing at some joke that had been made. Sirius was standing behind James, grinning like a fool and making bunny ears behind Lily. Next to him, Frank Longbottom stood, shaking his head in dismay, but laughing despite himself. Looking at the photo was almost like looking into a pensive. It almost felt like he was there again…

--

"-and then the hippogriff says 'that's not an umbrella'!" Sirius shouted, causing more uproarious laughter from the group and a series of high pitched giggles from Peter.

"Sirius!" Lilly protested, between gasps of air.

"What?" he asked, the picture of innocence "lighten up Evans, it isn't the end of the world yet,"

This caused yet more stifled laughter from Peter, who walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Frank managed to pull himself under control and leant on a nearby chair for support, before seeing one of the men who had conducted the initiation oaths and walking towards him.

"Mr. Doge!" he cried "have the Auror Office seen my application yet?"

Doge took a look at him, before scuttling off in an attempt to avoid the younger man, with Frank following him doggedly.

James, still sniggering, pulled his glasses off and cleaned them on the front of his robes. Lilly slapped him reprovingly on the arm.

"Ow!" he complained "uncalled for!"

"Yes it is! I mean, was!" Lilly said shrilly, swaying slightly on the spot. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"How much of that wine have you had Lilly?" he asked, managing to frown and smirk at the same time.

"A few glasses," she said, still swaying. Sirius snorted into his goblet, and James rolled his eyes.

"This is elf wine, love, not that muggle stuff you have when we go and visit your parents," he said, rubbing his eyes before replacing his glasses. Lilly suddenly gripped his arm and leaned on him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered, her face going an interesting shade of green.

"That'll be our cue to leave," James said, managing to smirk, even though Lilly was showing clear signs of puking on his robes.

"I bid you adieu," he said, grabbing Lilly and apparating on the spot. Once the pair of them had gone, both Remus and Sirius burst into guffaws of laughter.

"Hard to think they'll be getting hitched soon," Sirius said, rubbing some of the stubble that had grown on his face 'purely for romantic reasons'. Remus actually knew that he thought it made him look dashing.

"I agree," Remus smiled "when was he going to propose?"

"Tonight," Sirius said, holding Lupin's gaze for about five seconds, before both were laughing raucously.

"Well that's ruined his plans then," Remus said once they had both recovered. He felt a soft hand grip his shoulder, and turned around.

"Both of you, out!" Rosmerta declared. Remus quailed under her glare slightly. Sirius just grinned.

"Come on Rosmerta," he said with an easy smile "let us hang around a bit longer. I'm sure I could make it worth your while,"

Lupin winced; he had seen a number of younger school children try that act on Madam Rosmerta and he was already anticipating the hard slap around the face. Instead, she just blushed fiercely and pushed them towards the door.

"I still remember what you did with Theresa Edgecombe in our sixth year!" she said, opening the door and pushing them out.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said thoughtfully, grinning and looking Rosmerta in the eye. She blushed again and handed him an opened bottle of elf wine.

"I can't do anything with this," she muttered, before she slammed the door of the Three Broomsticks shut. Lupin gawked at his friend.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked, eyes wide. Sirius wrapped his arm around the brown-haired teenagers shoulders. He took a swig of the elf wine.

"I'm telling you," he said "it's the rugged stubble,"

The pair of them staggered off into the night, singing an interesting song about the Knarl and the persistent hedgehog.


End file.
